Numerous separate devices dividing the driver's (cabin) compartment and the cargo area of vans and other vehicles have been utilized in the past. The purposes of these devices were to confine cargo in the proper area in case of accident, promote security, and attempt to maintain a temperature control in the driver's compartment.
These devices have been manufactured or designed with metal, aluminum, and fiberglass, either screwed or bolted to Plexiglass to provide rear view vision. These partitions in many cases required, at best, awkward manufacturing techniques, and did not necessarily achieve what they were designed for.
The present invention is directed to a partition that separates the cab area from the cargo area of a work vehicle which partition is designed and configured to be installed into heritage high roof (“HHR”) style vans without the requirement of any drilling for installation.